diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Justine A. Winter
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Tanzen; Dolche; Akrobatische Leistungen |Arsenal = Aliviana |Vorname = Justine |Nachname = Winter |Alter = ~ 25 Jahre |Größe = ~ 185 Zenitmeter |Gewicht = ~ 60 Kilogramm |Haarfarbe = Mahagoni |Augenfarbe = Dunkelbraun; Fast schwarz |Besonderheiten = Narbe an der rechten Seite; Narbe vom rechten Ohr über den Hals. |Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral}} Aktuell Da es langsam so richtig scheiße kalt wird, trägt sie häufiger einen warmen Mantel über der freizügigen Kluft! Beschreibung Gesicht: Justines - oder kurz Jusis - Gesicht zeigt sich dem geneigten Betrachter und mag auch im Gedächtnis haften bleiben. Die Wangenknochen der Frau sind hoch. Ihre Gesichtszüge fein geschnitten. Keine Sorgenfalte entstellt ihr Gesicht, lediglich kleine, feine Lachfalten um den Mund und die Augen. Ihre vollen, dunkelroten Lippen - ob da wohl Farbe im Spiel ist? - ziert meist ein spitzbübisches, aufreizendes, schiefes Lächeln. Dabei zeigen sich stets die kleinen, niedlichen Grübchen der Frau. Niedlich, ja? Nun, bis auf die Grübchen scheint nicht viel niedlich an diesem Gesicht zu sein. Auch nicht die schwarzen Augen, die stets herausfordernd - oder ist es einladend? - zu blicken scheinen oder die schmalen Augenbrauen, die nur zu gerne um einige Zentimeter angehoben werden um angemessen skeptisch dreinzublicken. Alles in allem könnte man Jusis Gesicht wohl durchaus als schön bezeichnen. Figur: Jusi ist schlank. Nun, es wäre wohl eine kleine Schande, wenn es nicht mehr zu ihr zu sagen gäbe. Mancher Barde - jedenfalls die mit angeborener Tendenz zur Lüsternheit - würden Jusi wohl als 'Venus' bezeichnen. Ihr Körper bildet von der Silouette her eine Sanduhr. Eine üppige, durch knappe Kleidung zur Schau gestellte Oberweite, in die schmale Schultern übergehen, mündet in einen flachen, trainierten Bauch. Geziert wird jener seitlich von einem schwarzen, stilisierten Skorpion, der sich bei jedem ihrer wiegenden Schritte sacht windet. Wer in den Genuss kommt diesen Bauch zu berühren stellt fest, dass er gleichzeitig hart, weich und warm ist. Angenehm zu berühren und überzogen - wie alles an ihr - mit weicher Haut. Ihr Bauch wiederrum geht über in ein ausladendes, prallen Hinterteil und ein gebärfreudiges Becken. Zum Schluss bleiben nur noch die zarten Füße zu erwähnen, die sich am Ende ihrer langen, schlanken Beine befinden. Stimme: Die Stimme der Dame ist dunkel und tief. Samtig weich schnurrt sie mit ihrer Altstimme meistens herum, spricht nicht unbedingt sehr laut. Wird sie dann doch mal laut klettert ihre Stimme in ungeahnte Höhen. Man könnte sie wohl als recht unverwechselbar bezeichnen. Kleidung: Ihre Kleidung zu beschreiben erscheint recht schwer. Sie besitzt dem Anschein nach eine recht große Auswahl an verschiedenen Kleidern, Hemden, Hosen und sogar Schuhen. Alles scheint nicht unbedingt aus dem billigsten Stoff zu sein, obwohl nur wenig als teuer bezeichnet werden kann. Die Auswahl scheint recht durchwachsen und zeigt keinen unbedingt einheitlichen Farbstil oder Schnitt. Was allerdings alle Kleider gemeinsam haben ist ein gewisses Maß an Freizügkeit. Offenbar hält es Fräulein Winter nicht für nötig mehr von sich zu bedecken als unbedingt nötig ist. Schmuck: Natürlich darf eine Frau ihres Schlages es nicht mangeln lassen an Schmuck. Würde man sie fragen, so hätte sie sicherlich zu jedem einzelnen Schmuckstück eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sei es eine lustige, eine romantische, eine kuriose oder unglaubliche. Ihr Schmuck wechselt scheinbar ebenso, wie es ihre Kleidung tut. Allerdings nicht ganz so häufig. Derzeit beschränkt sich ihr Schmuck auf mehrere Piercings. Sichtbar davon sind allerdings nur jene in ihrer linken Augenbraue und in ihrem linken Nasenflügel (Je ein silberner Ring). Sowie eine filigrane, goldene Bauchkette ohne Anhänger, welche sie - logisch - an ihrem Bauch zu tragen pflegt, knapp unterhalb ihres Bauchnabel und oberhalb der Gürtellinie liegt der Schmuck auf ihre Taille auf. Außerdem trägt sie noch einen Ring und eine Brosche. Ersterer scheint aus Silber zu sein. Nicht poliert oder unbedingt hochwertig. Er wirkt mehr wie ein altes Piercing, nur ungewöhnlich groß. Sie trägt ihn am linken Ringfinger. Die Brosche ist ebenso aus Silber und fasst einen blauen Stein mit schwarzer Marmorierung ein. Mehr Schmuck lässt sich beim besten Willen nicht erkennen ohne sie zu "entblättern". Zitate * "Ich bin Justine A. Winter." Sie verneigt sich übertrieben. "Aber ganz und gar nicht so kalt, wie der Name vermuten lassen würde. Außerdem meines Zeichens Gauklerin, Tänzerin, Hofnärrin, extrem unbegabte Köchin und Göttin der Schönheit." Sie richtet sich grinsend wieder auf. "Jusi reicht. Und "Du" wäre gut. Von "Ihr" und "Euch" kriege ich Pickel am Arsch!" * "Kennst du schon meine Lieblingswörter? "Leck" und "mich". In dieser Reihenfolge!" Was andere so über Jusi sagen Jeder der will kann hier ganz gerne mal seinen Senf abgeben! *'Ewart Courtenay, junior': "Sie ist ein Arschloch... und eine Schlampe. Aber ansonsten harmlos." *'Aedre von Schärf': "Jusi ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch, manchmal ist sie ziemlich kompliziert aber im Grunde ist sie eine ganz liebe. Sicher sie macht eine Menge Blödsinn und gibt einem Gründe sauer auf sie zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite kann sie aber auch ganz anders sein und man will sie einfach in den Arm nehmen und drücken." *'Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf': "Jusi? Hmm. Nun das ist gar nicht so leicht. Im Grunde ist sie ein kleines süßes Mädchen. Aber ihr Verhalten lässt doch oft zu wünschen übrig. Ich wünschte sie würde sich etwas sagen lassen." *'Rachnel Galdafei': "Ihren Platz am Tresen halt' ich ihr frei. Ein Becher Rum. ... Was soll das heißen, sie hat den Platz gegen einen Kerl, äh... Herren getauscht? Aber Fräulein Winter doch nicht!" Fähigkeiten Kampf: Schwert - 4/10 Dolche - 5/10 Waffenlos - 5/10 Wurfmesser - 9/10 Streitkolben - 1/10 Armbrust - 7/10 Bogen - 3/10 Äxte - 1/10 Zweihandwaffen - "Die sind mir viel zu klobig! Tücke: Lügen - 10/10 Stehlen - 2/10 Schmutzige Tricks - 8/10 Gaukelei: Tanzen - 10/10 Singen - 8/10 Akrobatik - 9/10 Hellsehen - 1/10 Magie: "Ich bin keine Magierin!" Sprachen: Gemeinsprache - 9/10 Thalassisch - 3/10 Darnassisch - 2/10 Alle anderen - 1/10 Alltag: Kochen - 3/10 Nähen - 1/10 Putzen - 4/10 Schwimmen - 9/10 Reiten - 6/10 Lesen - 8/10 Schreiben - 8/10 Familie & Freunde & Bekannte Familie: * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Mortimer Treuherz - Mein verstorbener Ehemann; Das Arschloch! † Freunde: * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre von Schärf - Hrm... * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Joselyn Salisbury - Meine Josi! Beste Freundin! "Jap, jap. Durchaus." * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lahannya "Bla-bla-bla! Ich kann mir ihren Nachnamen nicht merken!" - "Liebes" * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Louiza Stein - Doch gar nicht so übel. Man kann damit leben. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei - Nettes Mädchen, das ich mal mit heim genommen habe. War mal für mich da und hat jetzt einen Stein im Brett! Und jetz' hab' ich sogar ihren Namen rausgekriegt! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Liljane Boucher - Lil ist echt toll und erinnert mich schrecklich an mich. Was natürlich positiv ist. Schließlich bin ich wundervoll! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kiran Beshere - Keine Ahnung woher du genau bist. Aber du bist endlich mal eine, die mit mir auf Augenhöhe ist. So rein anatomisch und so. Toll! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Cornellius - Den habe ich bei meiner ersten Gaukelfahrt getroffen. Dran denken seine Einladung zum Tee anzunehmen! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Wulff - Der einzige Mann, den ich nicht Kerl nenne! * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Barry "Buck" O'Harris - Bunte Schale, grauer Kern. Obwohl... nein, nicht wirklich. Bei dem ist echt alles kunterbunt. Könnte erklären, warum ich seinen Antrag angenommen habe! * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Dr. Trinsy Arkanknall - Die einzige Gnomin, die ich kenne, und dazu in der Lage mir im Handumdrehen den Magen umzudrehen. Aber ich hab' sie trotzdem gerne! Bekannte: * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fräulein - Die "Haushälterin" der Schule. Sie war echt schlimmer als Giogh, aber es kam nicht dazu, dass wir uns besser verstanden haben. † * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady - Ich mag dich wirklich, aber du bist mir manchmal zu adelig. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sara Dämmerstein - Eine kleine, süße, rothaarige Gauklerin! Ich hab' was übrig für Rothaarige! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nemisa "Nemi" Reval - Ihr Kerl geht mir mittlerweile ganz schön auf den Keks. Nicht, dass ich mit ihm noch großartig Kontakt habe. Aber sie ist wirklich 'ne ganz liebe. Aye! * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Tas "Wieder mal ein Nachname, den ich mir nicht behalten kann" - Was sage ich zu ihr? Sie ist supersüß... und meine neuste Bekanntschaft. Und ich bin sehr, sehr gespannt, ob ich mich noch näher mit ihr anfreunde. * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ciro "Wie auch immer" - Tjals Schätzelchen und irgendwie viel zu still. Ich argwöhne, dass Tjal sie kontrolliert! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Tjal - Ganz nett der Kerl, aber er vergisst mich immer! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Celiven; aka Cel - Der is' nett un' höflich. Aber auch frech un' schlagfertig. Un' hat 'nen toll'n Hintern! * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Prinz Eisenherz von Grabschflosse - Aedres Vater und auch nicht so blöd, wie ich erst dachte. * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif "Vetter Jack" - Irgendwie hat der sich zu einem ganz schönen Dreckarsch entwickelt! * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Srivan der Reisende - Ein großer Kerl mit seinem Hammer. Mehr muss ich dazu nicht sagen! * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Choru Taumelschritt - Braumeisterndes Pandaren, der einen Waschbär hat und Geschichten erzählt. Tolle Kombination! Hält einen auch gut warm, wenn es kalt ist! Und er hat die mächtige "Kriegsplautze"! Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Menschen